narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hashirama Senju
Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Hashirama shoud be listed as a user because he created the scroll of seals, which contains the Jutsu... OK?--Omojuze (talk) 11:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :It was actually never said that he created it, but came to possess it. In any case it is possible to be able to teach something in principle and not be able to perform it yourself. And there's always the possibility that more that one person contributed to the scroll.--Cerez365™ 11:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, since he had the scroll and was a 2nd Hokage, it's likely he knew how to perform it since Shadow Clone Technique is a common Jounin one, but he was never seen using it nor it was said to be a signature ability of his. --Elveonora (talk) 16:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Unique Ability Addition Shouldn't Tailed Beast Control be added as a unique ability of his? I can't recall there being anything that said that his ability to do so stemmed from Wood Release. Edit Well, other than other than really long name no jutsu. xD I forgot about that. Skitts (talk) 17:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :It stems from his Wood Release kekkei genkai, so it should already be mentioned there. Though I might've misinterpreted what you mean.--Cerez365™ 17:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Other than that technique, do you know if that was specifically stated anywhere? Just wondering. The second paragraph of his Nature Transformation section also seems to be referring to it as a distinct ability of his as well, if I'm reading it correctly. Oh, and by adding it, I meant to the unique ability part of his infobox. Like how the Ultimate Summoning Animal has chakra absorption in its. Skitts (talk) 17:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Ah I was searching for it. It's chapter 291 pages 15 onwards in orochimaru's dialogue. Though I think we might need a direct translation, I don't think the two abilities are mutually exclusive although he does say gift(s).--Cerez365™ 17:47, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I don't think they are mutually exclusive either, I just couldn't remember it being stated that Wood Release was sole reason he could do so. Skitts (talk) 17:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I requested that ShounenSuki translate what Orochimari said on that page by the way. Skitts (talk) 23:53, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Equipment I've just spotted a set of swords and a giant shuriken, possibly fuma shuriken, in this picture. He seems to have used them during his fight against Madara. Should we list him as a user of said weapons and add an equipment section? -- (talk) 03:24, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Read this.--Cerez365™ 06:17, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Yes, he did use the giant sword in this OVA, which seems to be the extension of the said screenshot. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFzGNNummXg -- (talk) 22:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :It's a game though. They're allowed creative license. He's already been tagged as a sword user.--Cerez365™ 22:13, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Sentence Mash up In the introduction to Hashirama's Abilities section, there's a rather odd sentence that doesn't sound like it's written correctly: "Kabuto commented that Hashirama is stronger than Madara Uchiha and the union between the two of them, and that his might was so vast that there weren't any shinobi in the current era that could match his level of power but also that many considered his prowess to be a mere fairy tale much like the existence of the Sage of the Six Paths." Namely, when I read the first part about the "union between the two of them", it sounds like it's saying that Kabuto said that even after the union of his DNA into Madara's own, that Hashirama was still superior. Really, the whole sentence (which seems too long for a single one) is rather odd to me. Mind if I edit it to make it flow better? Skitts (talk) 18:54, February 23, 2012 (UTC) OVA Uhm i recently saw on Youtube an OVA showing Hashirama and Madara's fight which is a reward of sorts in the Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Generation. Should it be considered canon on some way? I ask because it had then fight and do some techniques, soo any opinions? Darksusanoo (talk) 23:42, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :I think OVA stuff would fall under anime only but if it's part of the game then it's game only. A user was adding him to a few of them yesterday I believe so it should be fine.--Cerez365™ 23:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I wouldn't say it's an OVA. It's more like an anime-style cut-scene. Pierrot did several for this came. Omnibender - Talk - 23:51, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: Actually it's an OVA for when someone finishes the story mode of the game, a "reward" of sorts...or at least so i heard. Darksusanoo (talk) 23:57, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think it'd still fall under game if it's in the game though.--Cerez365™ 00:04, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::Let me guess...wait until other forms of confirmation...Darksusanoo (talk) 00:05, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I remember reading that these original animation scenes are for the games story mode. According to Saiyan Island this is one of those cutscenes. Tobi/Madara is one of the playable characters for story mode, so maybe it's one of his cutscenes? I even if it isn't, I think it was just made for fun and shouldn't be taken seriously. They even made of Itachi vs Kisame and Sage Mode Naruto and Sasuke for the game.--''Deva '' 00:20, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, if it appears in anime later as an expansion of the fight scene then I guess it should be given some canonical credibility just like the Anko receiving Curse Mark scene. --Elveonora (talk) 00:51, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Not actually a legacy The current section about the Legacy of Hashirama Senju http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hashirama_Senju#Legacy is very awkward. Of the 5 paragraphs, only the last one actually talks about something that Hashirama Senju left behind. The other 4 talk about how people coveted his powers and performed genetic manipulation to get said powers. The dictionary defines legacy as: # An amount of money or property left to someone in a will. # (a) Anything handed down from the past, as from an ancestor or predecessor. (b) Something transmitted by or received from an ancestor or predecessor or from the past. © Something handed down by a predecessor. (d) Something that is a part of your history or which stays from an earlier time. (e) Something such as a tradition or problem that exists as a result of something that happened in the past. (f) Something that someone has achieved that continues to exists after they stop working or die. As you can see, the majority of that section doesn't fit the section heading. You wouldn't say that the legacy of Orochimaru's parents are Orochimaru's experiments. Or that the Yondaime's legacy is the hatred that the villagers have/had for his son. So...shouldn't this be split into 2 sections?--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 17:14, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Although definitions C-F basically defines everything in Hiashirama's legacy section, I don't see a need to be so technical. I'm not too sure why you'd even want to bring this up. A legacy is anything that a person leaves behind- simple enough; the section is being used for post-death events, that's all.--Cerez365™ 17:18, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, the primary meaning of the word legacy is synonymous to inheritance. The secondary meaning basically tells you how legacy differs from inheritance. I've put definitions A--F together from a few online dictionaries...and you are right that they all convey the thought that it is something that Hashirama Senju left behind (in this context). Except that the only persons that Hashirama Senju left his DNA to are his children and grandchildren. His enemies have stolen his DNA to get his powers. I don't think that legacy is the right word to use. But if you rename the section to After Death there wouldn't be a problem either.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 19:37, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :::The word 'legacy' is not just what you physically or genetically leave behind after your death, it is also how the people think of you after your death. Everything that is in the Legacy section fits the word perfectly fine. I see no reason to chance the title. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:53, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::@ShounenSuki: I put the dictionary entry in for a reason. It doesn't mention physically or genetically. Neither do I(!). The only thing that actually fits the section title is the Will of Fire bit. And I didn't dispute that(!). ::::Furthermore, if you read the secondary meanings, definitions A--C are remarkably similar to Hiden. Definitions D--E form a more generational definition of the word. Definition F is a mix of the other two. ::::Which means that you're wrong; you're confusing it with public perception (which I admit can influence how people think about your legacy). The Will of Fire is a philosophy that Hashirama left behind---his legacy---but it doesn't mean that everyone values that philosophy. ::::Basically, if Hashirama had made a clone of himself it could be his legacy. If someone else makes a clone of you, it's not your legacy. You could think of your own children as your legacy, but you don't think of your own corpse as your legacy. In this case everything is even worse, because those people used his DNA---his powers---to fight against everything he stood for. They were the opposite of the Will of Fire. I can't be more clear than that.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 22:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Like I think I said before, your nitpicking over what the word "legacy" means is entirely unnecessary when for one, it's just a heading and two, it's exactly what a legacy is regardless of whether or not he wants it to be. Tobirama probably never intended to be looked down on for creating the Edo Tensei but people curse him for it either way.—Cerez365™ 22:17, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Here, everything that happens because of the character or had some lasting effect to others because of the character goes under Legacy. In the case of the First, the Will of Fire, Yamato, and Kabuto's enhancements, all count under the "Legacy" heading. Legacy is the best word we can come up with for such as section because "Post-Death" or something like that sounds very un-encyclopedic.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 22:23, March 7, 2012 (UTC) @Cerez365: I never said that a person's legacy only consists of the positive things. But the difference is, Tobirama actually invented Edo Tensei. Hashirama didn't invent the genetic Wood Release power-ups. So. it's not nitpicking; it's arguing about proper word choice. @TheUltimate3: Even according to your definition I'm having trouble understanding it. The only "lasting effect to others" that somewhat supports the argument is other people's desire to have Wood Release. But that's like saying that a billionaire's legacy is the fact that a huge number of people envy them (or hate them). Anyway, I get what you (TheUltimate3) are trying to say. And if there were 3 paragraphs that would describe his actual legacy, and say 3 paragraphs that don't really fit, I probably would not be arguing. Then I'd probably agree that it's the best word we can come up with. But it's 1(!) paragraph about his actual legacy---which is at the end too---and 4(!) paragraphs that talk about the fact that power hungry people desire his Wood Release. It also states that 59 dead children due to Orochimaru's experiments are Hashirama's legacy. Not to mention that the section starts with: :Because of the ''legacy of the Senju who are said to be direct descendants of the Sage of the Six Paths and the kekkei genkai that Hashirama possessed, his DNA became highly coveted.'' while it actually talks about the heritage of the Senju. Call the section Biological clones and genetic experiments for all I care. Just don't call it something it isn't.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 00:34, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, arguing over what a section should be called can be deemed nothing but unnecessary nitpicking. It's a simple thing: For all intents and purposes of the wikia, anything that is done/effect a person has on others or plot/anything done with this person's corpse or anything that someone might take from the aforementioned corpse and do with it after the person in question's death be it voluntary or involuntary, purposeful or accidental, falls under the broad, generic heading of " Legacy " I really don't see a reason to be making this into an issue.--Cerez365™ 00:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Classification Why is he classificated as a medical nin? I thought kage would be more important to mention... :Kage was his rank. Jacce | Talk | 17:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Kage is a rank not a classification. He was stated to be able to use medical ninjutsu in the manga. Though I am sceptic about whether or not that really made him a medical-nin. Did not Tsunade create the organization in Konoha/class of a ninja that are known as Medical Ninja ? I remember when she asked the Konoha council to give permission to train such ninja. Thus the term "medical ninja" was used from Tsunade and later on unless Im wrong. Hashirama being able to heal his own wounds does not make him a medical ninja. --Elveonora (talk) 17:53, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't recall that instance particularly well, but what Tsunade wanted was for every team to have a medical-nin. I understood that moment as medical-nin existing, though few in number, and not mandatory to be in every team. She didn't create the category, she just advocated for a greater focus in training and employing medical ninja. Omnibender - Talk - 19:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yes she advocated for more of them to be trained and field medics to be added to every team as a way of increasing survival rates. To me it sounds like she revolutionised that aspect of medical ninja(dom O.o) not the idea of medical ninja since there always seemed to be hospitals.--Cerez365™ 19:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) But should we list him as a med-nin just cause he could heal himself ? Unless we see him healing others I don't think so ... and even if then, Krain can heal others but she ain't a med-nin. Med-nin is a ninja specialization. --Elveonora (talk) 23:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC)